


Not Enough Time

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blatant Flirting, Bottoming!Flint, Cockteasing, Desire, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Flint is a size queen, Gym Sex, Gyms, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Size Kink, Switching, Teasing, Topping!Silver, oh well, that's not realistic, there are no other people at this gym apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Flint: We're closing in ten minutes and you have to help me sweep if you're still here when I lock the door. So, what'll it be, in or out?"Silver: "That depends, top or bottom?"





	Not Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> Gym AU Number Three.

 

Silver was still on the floor, where he’d flopped immediately after his workout was done. Flint had ignored him for the most part (as much as he could ignore Silver, which was to say not at all) but now it was getting late and he needed to close.

“Hey.” He nudged Silver’s knee with his shoe. “Come on, don’t you have anywhere better to be?”

“Nope.” Silver said without opening his eyes.

Flint found that hard to believe. A stunt man/fencing trainer who came in regularly to keep himself in fighting condition, Silver was always busy. In fact this was the first time Flint thought he had ever seen Silver let himself actually be still. It was a little unnerving, like when you see a hummingbird pause long enough to see its beauty up close, before it zipped away again.

Abruptly, he decided. If Silver was still here, he could help. “We're closing in ten minutes and you have to help me sweep if you're still here when I lock the door. So, what'll it be, in or out?"

“That depends.” Silver says lazily, finally opening his eyes to look upwards at Flint.

“On?” Flint was already headed towards the maintenance cupboard. Unlike some people he didn’t have all day to fuck around.

“Top or bottom?"

Flint barely paused his stride. He must have heard wrong. There was no way Silver was seriously asking him that. They’d never... really discussed it, or got anywhere near the vicinity of discussing it for that matter. There was often someone waiting for Silver after his workouts. Men in sunglasses, who seemed bored by the whole thing, or women, reading paperbacks, leaning against the walls. He certainly didn’t seem to have a noticeable type and Flint had done his best to not...notice? Notice was the best he could come up with in regards to Silver. He did his best not to notice Silver. Sometimes it almost worked.

 

*  *  *

  
Yet when he turned around with the broom, Silver was still there on the floor. Now though he had one arm behind his head and the other was typing out some text on his phone.

Flint walked over to him. “Oi, I need to lock the doors.”

Silver finished his text and sat up, cross legged. “Still waiting on that answer.”

Flint hesitated. Silver seemed perfectly serious. What the hell?

“It depends on my mood, and my partner.” Flint said finally. There. Confirmation that he totally bottomed sometimes even though most guys in gyms did not want to hear that. He leaned on the broom, waiting for Silver to leave.

Silver just grinned. “What mood are you in today?”

“Not the mood for games.” Flint said shortly. He didn’t really do one night stands, he didn’t like easy chatter just to get into someone’s pants. Even if they were attractive pants. Or shorts in this case.

Silver shrugged. “All right.” He hopped up and reached for the broom.

“What’re you doing?”

“Helping.” Silver said quizzically.

 “You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, But I want to.”

“Why?” Flint asked bluntly.

“Why?” Silver echoed, puzzled. “Because I’m hoping if I’m very helpful, you’ll go for a drink with me, and if that goes well, then maybe we can flip for it.”

“Flip for what?”

“Whether I get to ride that sweet thick cock of yours into next week or if you get to ride mine, till I make you scream.”

For a moment Flint was only dimly aware of three things. That he had not misheard Silver, Silver definitely wanted to fuck, and three, he was clearly versatile as well.

“Okay.” Flint cleared his throat.

“Okay?” It was Silver’s turn to echo the word, uncertainly this time.

“Okay we can go for a drink.”

Silver’s smile returned in full force. “Lock the doors.”

 

*  *  *

  
  
True to his word, Silver helped Flint sweep up and put the gym to rights. Every time he bent over to pick up one of the mats, Flint pretended he wasn’t looking at his ass and then gave in and did exactly that.

It wasn’t the first time. He tended to watch Silver when he was working out, half to make sure he didn’t hurt himself and half because it was difficult to take his eyes off him. Silver in motion was a sleek, streak of perfection and Flint appreciated beautiful things.  
  
Still at last the gym was ready for the morning, Flint stepped into his office to grab his jacket. Silver idled in the doorway, watching him.

“What?” Flint reached for his jacket.

Silver took a deep breath. “We are having sex after the drink, right?”

Flint paused. “I thought that was the general idea.”

“Good.” Silver murmured, looking at him. “Because I really want to fuck you.”

Just hearing those words on his lips made Flint hard. It wasn’t only the words, or Silver. He couldn’t define it really. It was the combination and the knowledge that Silver was perfectly happy either way.

“I have a bottle in my desk.” Flint said abruptly.

Silver raised an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting what I hope you’re suggesting?”

“Which is?”

“Sex.” Silver started walking towards him. “Here in your office. Me fucking you against your desk.”

“I said I had a bottle.” Flints mouth twitched slightly. “You’re the one with the scenario all laid out.”

“It helps to be prepared.” Silver shrugged.

“And are you?” Flint said, abruptly realizing he didn’t have anything because he hadn’t been planning on having sex in his office today. Or any day, actually. It simply never occurred to him that those things happened outside of porn.

“Ah.” Recognition dawned on Silvers eyes. “Actually, yeah.”

Flint leaned over and opened the drawer where he kept his whiskey. “You seriously just carry condoms around with you?” How confident was this guy?

“Never wanted to miss an opportunity.” Silver strolled over and leaned on the desk, watching him.

“Mhm, is that so?” Flint poured them each a drink and sat down in his chair. Silver slid along the desk till he was right in front of him.

“Cheers.” He clinked his glass against Flints.

“Cheers.”

Flint took a lengthy swallow, still trying to sort this out in his head.

“You really meant what you said?”

Silver cocked his head. “Which part?”

“Flipping for it.” Flint said softly. “That it didn’t matter who was on top.”

“Well, yeah, I meant it.” Silver took a drink and set his glass down. “Both are good, after all.”

Flint leaned up, brushing his hand along Silver’s collar, drawing him down so he could finally reach his mouth. Silver tasted like whiskey and mint, and his tongue slid against Flint’ with a svelte motion that went straight to Flint’s dick. His hand wandered into the v of Silver’s shirt, just needing more.

Silver just slid straight onto his lap, pressing their bodies together. With a jolt of electricity Flint felt every inch of him against him. _Fuck_. Silver was huge. Flint had had an idea because well, gym shorts were not subtle, but to actually have it pressed against him was direct confirmation.

His hands slid down to cup Silver’s ass, balancing him as Silver finally drew back, licking his lips. Even that sight alone was enough to make Flint’s cock throb shamelessly.

“I believe I have something you want.” Silver leaned in to whisper in his ear, leaving no question of what he meant.

“Sure you want to do it on the desk?” Flint asked, as he reached for his glass. He took another of whiskey. He certainly wanted to, now that he’d thought about it, he didn’t want to wait to go anywhere else. God, what was Silver doing to him? Usually he was patient, even reserved, in these types of situations. There was no precedent here.

“Oh yes.” Silver nodded. “Trust me on that.”

He grazed his teeth across Flint’s lower lip and slowly slid off him.

Flint leaned back, watching him go over to the bag he’d abandoned at the door. Silver dug around in the side pocket and held up a strip of condoms and lube as well.

Flint had to chuckle at the audacity. “You really weren’t kidding about being prepared.”

“Ever since I started coming here, ever since that first day when I saw you, I wanted this to happen.” Silver came back over to him. “Is that too much?”

“Why would that be too much?” The thought that Silver had been watching him, wanting him as much as Flint had was doing curious things to Flint’s stomach. He wanted to revisit every conversation, every interaction, every time they’d accidentally, or so Flint had thought, touched.

“Some people might just prefer a one night stand, no strings, no feelings.” Silver glanced at him like he was trying to guess which Flint preferred.

“I don’t really do one night stands.” Flint told him honestly.

“So what’s this then?”

“Overtime?”

Silver snorted with laughter, doubling over in his mirth. Flint took a last sip of whiskey and set the glass aside. He got to his feet, enjoying the way Silver’s gaze slide over his body.

“How do you want me?”

Silver swallowed. “Bent over the desk.”

“All right.” Flint reached for his belt. Unlike all the people who came to work out in their shots and tank-tops, he was dressed in jeans and plain black t-shirt, hair pulled back in a tight clasp. Silver was still dressed in his shorts, but had put on his tank-top.

He felt Silver watching him as he removed his belt and slung it over the back of the chair behind his desk. Silver’s eyes on him made every motion of his fingers feel like a performance. He reached for his jeans and shoved them and his shorts down to mid-thigh in one motion. He placed his hands on the desk and looked Silver straight on, daring him to make the next move.

Silver accepted the challenge, walking around behind the desk till he stood behind Flint. He reached for the hem of Flint’s shirt, brushing it with his fingers, pushing it up to bare Flint’s back so he could mouth a kiss to Flint’s skin.

The trail of kisses he placed along Flint’s spine made Flint’s head drop lower between his shoulders. They were just kisses but Silver set them to his skin with such intent precision, like each spot was individually chosen, perfect for the blessing of his mouth.

Silver had dropped lower and now his mouth hovered over the base of Flint’s spine. One more kiss there. Flint held his breath. Silver seriously wasn’t going to go there, was he?

Silver paused for so long Flint turned his head, craning his neck to try to see Silver’s face.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Silver said softly. “Just…appreciating the view is all.”

Flint jerked his head around to face forward. His cheeks were crimson, his whole body on fire as he thought of Silver looking at his ass.

And then Silver dipped his tongue down between his ass cheeks. Flint hunched forward slightly, clamping down on the noise struggling to escape from him. Silver’s tongue was so light and deft, it sent coils of heat up Flint’s body. Silver licked up one cheek and then the other, dragging his tongue flat over Flint’s hole before spreading him a little wider with his thumbs.

Flint stifled another groan, leaning further over on his desk. Silver had his tongue inside him now, and this wasn’t part of the deal. He wasn’t going to come completely undone by having this man’s trickster tongue in his ass.

Silver did another unbearable twist of his tongue and finally a strangled groan made its way past Flint’s teeth.

“Finally.” Silver’s voice was muffled.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s so hard to get a sound of you.” Silver licked against over Flint’s hole and stood up. “It’s just more of a challenge, you know?”

“I hadn’t thought about it much.” Flint muttered.

“Do you not like it when your partners make noise?” Silver sounded genuinely curious.

“It’s…not really been an issue?” Flint said finally. “It’s…been a while.”

“Ah.” Silver said quietly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

Flint took a quick look over his shoulder. Silver looked oddly uncertain for a moment. And Flint suddenly reached out a hand, clasping his face and drawing him in for a kiss. He tasted himself on Silver’s tongue, and his cock hardened ridiculously quickly.

The uncertainty was gone from Silver’s eyes when Flint released him, but just in case Flint added, “I want to be exactly where I am.”

Silver’s lips quirked upward as he leaned closer. ”Good. Because I feel the same.” He slipped two fingers between Flint’s cheeks, teasing his hole. “And I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Flint raised an eyebrow.

“I have a theory.” Silver said blithely as he reached for the lube he had set down on the desk.

“And that is?” Flint was more relaxed now, whether that was do to the rimming or wanting to put Silver more at ease himself, he wasn’t sure. Either way, he was fully aroused.

“That the longer I make you wait, the more noise you’ll make when I do fuck you.” Silver grinned at him. “Thoughts?”

Flint just shook his head, chuckling a little. “Theorize away.”

“All right.” Silver sounded like that was exactly what he intended to do anyway. “I will.”

He stepped back behind Flint once more, and pressed a slick finger inside him, adding a second shortly afterwards. Flint exhaled silently, but made no other sound than that.

“You know I’ve been coming to this gym for over a year.” Silver said conversationally, like he wasn’t curling his fingers deep inside Flint’s ass. “And every single time you look intimidating, like you have much better things to be doing with your time than working security for a gym, and it’s certainly not worth the effort to ask you out or if I could possibly suck your dick in the alley behind the gym sometime.”

Flint uttered a soft grunt then. Whether it was due to Silver’s words or the way his fingertips stroked so lightly over that particular spot, he couldn’t decide.

“So I waited, and bided my time, and hoped it wouldn’t come to me deliberately tripping in the shower so you’d just have to come see if I was okay, and maybe you’d slip too and miraculously your dick would just end up inside me.”

This time Flint tried to stifle the snort he made, but it was impossible. The scenario Silver created sounded ridiculous but once he had thought about having sex with Silver in the showers, it was impossible to visualize it.

“But that didn’t happen, and every time I’d leave without getting your number or a kiss, or even a smile.” Silver made a sound that could easily have been a tiny sigh, but Flint wasn’t a hundred percent certain. “It was enough to nearly make me give up hope.”

“So why didn’t you?” Flint asked.

He felt rather than saw Silver’s grin out of the corner of his eyes. “Because the more I saw of you, the way you handled yourself, the way you were…the more I was certain that there would come a time when the moment was just right and you’d see me as an equal and not just some dumb hipster who came in to do a few reps and pretend he was fucking Patrick Bateman.”

Flint had to laugh that, but the more he thought about it, there was truth to Silver’s words. He didn’t think much of the gym members. They were mostly all wealthy businessmen or hipsters, who thought they were better than most of the other inhabitants of the earth and Flint had no time for them. Apparently he had underestimated Silver.

Silver brushed that spot again. This time Flint wasn’t able to hold back his shudder.

“So…how about it?” Silver leaned up against Flint, letting him feel the bulge in his shorts against his bare ass. “Do you want my cock in you?”

_Fucking. Hell._

Flint took a deep breath and simply said. “Yes.”

“How much do you want it?” Silver murmured, pressing closer. Flint could fucking feel the outline of him.

“Enough that if you don’t stop fucking around, I’m going to push you down on this desk and sit on your dick myself.” Flint said honestly.

Silver snickered faintly. “As tempting as that is.” He pulled his fingers free and Flint strained, listening to the sound of him opening the condom. “I have other plans.”

Flint sucked his breath as Silver pressed the tip of his dick against him. Then Silver pressed a little further, and he slipped inside with embarrassing ease. It was probably the care and time Silver had taken to prep him, Flint knew, but at the same time he wondered if his body simply wanted this so much it would have taken Silver rough. For some reason he liked to think so.

Now though, even only having just half of Silver inside him was so good. Flint pressed back against him.

“Oh,” Silver said. “Do you like that?”

“More.” Flint growled. “I want all of it.”

Silver’s lips met his shoulder, kissing him through his shirt, and then Silver sank deeper and the groan Flint uttered then was a sound of pure need and satisfaction in one single breath.

“You feel amazing.” He muttered, not wanting to admit how good it was, but at the same needing Silver to know exactly that. That he had wanted this too, and knowing Silver had held equal desire for him made it all the better.

“Not too big?” Silver asked innocently.

Flint couldn’t help laughing at that. “Just my size.” He said in all seriousness.

Silver was quiet for a second, and then very softly, he said, “Good.”

Then he moved in Flint and Flint had no recourse to but to fucking moan. Every slide and thrust of Silver inside him was made his body shiver. He felt like he’d waited his entire life for this, to fit with Silver and it was criminal it had taken this long. He had a sudden absurd wish that there was a mirror in the gym office simply so he could watch himself fucked by Silver.

He braced himself against the desk, moving with Silver’s thrusts, letting himself pant like a dog in heat. Silver’s hand snaked around the front of him to stroke his cock just barely, and the noise Flint made then was very much on the verge of a whimper.

“I want to touch you.” Silver said. “It’s a real struggle considering I also want to make you come just from my dick.”

“You’ve got yourself a nice little conundrum there, don’t you?” Flint said, almost amused. He had a vested interest in this himself, obviously.

“Mm.” Silver sounded distracted. “Just two of the many things I want to do to you.”

Flint looked at him but Silver had his head slightly down as he, goddamnit, had a perfect view of himself thrusting into Flint’s ass.

And then Silver simply pulled out. Flint nearly collapsed on the desk, so suddenly emptied.

“What the fuck?” He started to say, when Silver thrust back inside. He did this several times, and then simply withdrew so that only the very tip of his cock was inside Flint. It was complete and utter torture.

Having known the exquisite thickness of Silver’s dick, Flint wasn’t prepared to go without it any longer.

“Stop fucking around and stick your dick back in me.” He growled.

“Alright.” Silver said, and slipped another half-inch inside him.

Flint hung his head in frustration, his hands balled tightly on the desk. “You’re a fucking tease.”

“I simply like to know I’m being appreciated.” Silver grinned.

“I think I’ve made it quite clear that I appreciate all of you.” Flint murmured.

Silver laughed and pressed in closer, sliding deeper until even Flint couldn’t find a single complaint. There was no more talking, just the sound of their breath, and Silver’s hands on his hips, his body and Flint’s joined and moving together, the thick length of Silver’s cock holding them together, tethering them to this world and each other.

As smart as it was to wear a condom, Flint couldn’t help thinking of fucking Silver without it. Of Silver just simply coming inside him. His balls tightened at the thought, and he was so close, he clenched tighter around the whole delicious length of Silver.

In the end he wasn’t sure which of them started to finish first. He simply knew his body reacted to Silver’s groan, and for a moment the world was white-hot and blissful oblivion.

 

*  *  *

 

When his vision cleared, Flint found himself still in his office, Silver still inside him.

“You all right?” Silver asked.

“Yeh.” Flint said quickly. He felt Silver ease slowly out of him. Even soft he was still fucking massive. And it didn’t matter that Flint had just come. He wanted to touch Silver’s dick and taste it and coax it hard again until he was ready to go again.  

He wondered abruptly what the terms were here. Silver had never said whether he preferred one night stands or not. This was probably it. Flint could leave it there, but at the same time, he wanted to know.

 

*  *  *

 

They had gotten cleaned up. Silver had his shoulder bag and Flint grabbed his jacket. They stood on the pavement outside the gym while he search for the keys to lock the door.

Silver hadn’t said anything and finally Flint cleared his throat and said. “What was that back there about the many things you want to do to me?”

Silver shrugged. “It’s just…I tend to keep lists of things.”

“Really? Lists?” Flint couldn’t help sounding skeptical even though he didn’t mean to.

“What? I like lists, and I like sex and I like you.” It was so simple and honest Flint just stood there a moment.

“Oh.” He said.

He locked the door and put his keys in his pocket before glancing at Silver again. “Well?”

“Well?” Silver echoed, his hands in his pockets.

“Coming home with me or not?” He had his own list of things he’d like to do to Silver, after all. Number one involved a blow job that made Silver desperate for Flint finally let him come, and he would. Eventually. After he had had his fill of every last inch of Silver’s dick.

Even before Silver started nodding emphatically, Flint somehow knew this wasn’t the end of their story. No, as they fell into step together, Silver’s hand brushing his hip as he looked up at Flint, a smile on his lips, somehow he knew it was only just beginning.

 

 


End file.
